Secrets
by NationalAnthem
Summary: Bridge Carson has just walked into the life of the Tate family, Everything seem's perfect but then Bridge is true intentions slowly surface, can Sky Tate stop Bridge from destroy his family and his family's business


**Toxic!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Taking a Sip From the Devils Cup**

The guards opened the gates letting a young man about 18 into the Tate Mansion. He drove in his Mercedes Benz SLR 2009, with his Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses covering his green emerald eyes. He parked his car in front of the a statue that was in the middle of the front entrance area of the mansion, he stepped out of the car revealing him wearing a black Dolce and Gabbana business suit.

"I'm finally here" said the young man named Bridge.

Bridge looked around seeing how big the area around the mansion was. He then walked up to the front door of the mansion and wrung the door bell.

He waited a couple of seconds until finally a maid opened the front door.

"Hello , Welcome to the Tate home, how may I help you?" asked the maid

"I'm here to see John Tate" said Bridge to the maid.

"Ok, please come in" said the made as she opened the door wide open so Bridge could walk in.

Bridge stepped inside the house and notice how big it was, how well designed, full expensive furniture.

Bridge followed the made into the living room

"Please wait here while I go get Mr. Tate" said the made

"No problem" said Bridge with a fake smile

The maid walked out of the living room and went up the handcrafted wrought iron staircase that led to the second floor.

Bridge started walking around the living room noticing the pictures that where on top of the fire place mantel.

The one that stood out the most was a picture of 6 people it looked like it was the mother, father, and five children. Bridge picked up the picture and just stared at it.

"I see you like the picture me and my family took" said a voice behind Bridge.

"Yes sir, you have a beautiful family Mr. Tate" said Bridge as he set the picture back on the mantel and turned around to greet a man that looked exactly like John Stamos.

"Hi, nice too meet you I'm Bridge Carson" said Bridge

"Nice to meet you Mr. Carson so I guess you know why I invited you to my home" said John

"I think I have an idea of why but just to make sure I'd like to hear what you have to say" said Bridge.

John motioned for Bridge to sit down, he shortly followed.

"Well I wanted to ask you first why you wanted this job if you are really smart?" asked John

"I was planning on going to college but I first would like to see how a business is run and so when I heard that your company, Power Milk ,was looking for an assistant for the owner of the company I thought that this would be a great way for me to learn from the best" said Bridge with a fake smile

John just smiled and said "Well I guess I made the right choice when I picked you for the position".

"Thank you sir" said Bridge

"No problem, so lets start because I needed someone a.s.a.p meaning your going to start today, if that's okay with you" asked John

"No problem, it's fine by me" said Bridge as he smiled.

"Great, so first I want you to meet my family, their all outside" said John as he stood up,, Bridge followed as John started walking around the house until he reached a clear sliding door that led them to the back of the house. There was a brick trail that led to the pool and Jacuzzi, their was a garden area, an area where their was a circular table with chairs so people could eat outside, their was also a fountain in the middle of the are. Bridge thought to himself "this place is huge, I cant believe all this acres are just part of their house, he still hasn't showed me where they keep their horses or where the 'help' lives"

They walked outside and walked down a trail that led them to the pool are where the kids where all swimming and John's wife was sitting reading a book.

"Kathy, kids, I'd like to introduce you to someone" said John

The kids all got out of the pool and dried off and walked over to where their mother was sitting.

"Everyone this is Bridge Carson, he is my new personal assistant" said John

Kathy stood up took a puff from her inhaler and walked over to Bridge and said "Hi, very nice to meet you, hopefully now my husband can spend more time at home".

Bridge shook Kathy's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "That's my plan".

Then the kids al walked up and John introduced each one from youngest to oldest.

"Bridge this is Jason my youngest son he is 13" said John as a young boy with black hair and light brown eyes walked up and shook Bridge hand.

"Hi" said Bridge

"Hi nice to meet you" said Jason

John walked over to a girl

"This is Fernanda she's 15" said John as a teen girl with blond hair and blue eyes walked up

"Hi nice to meet you" said Fernanda

"Hi" said Bridge

"And this is my oldest daughter Lillian she's 17" said John as a girl with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes walked up to Bridge and eyed him suspiciously

"Nice to meet you Lilian" said Bridge

Lilian decided not to shake Bridge's hand and said "yeah, nice, whatever".

"This is Sky my oldest son he's 18, just like you" said John as a fit young man with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair walked up to Bridge

"Hi nice meeting you" said Sky

"Hi nice to meet you too" said Bridge

"Well that's everyone Bridge now lets go to my home office and talk more about what you'll be doing" said John as he and Bridge walked back into the mansion thru a different entrance that was in the kitchen.

"Before we go to my office I want you to meet someone who is important to everyone here, her name is Alma she is the head chef of the house, my children's nanny, and like also like my second mother" said John as they walked over to a woman who looked to be in her 50's but in good condition.

"Alma this is Bridge my new assistant" said John.

Alma washed her hand because she was cutting tomatoes and shook Bridges hand and said "Nice to…" but before she couldn't finish her sentence, their was something about Bridge…something familiar….and she was also getting bad vibes from him…but decided not to say anything.

"Sorry, nice to meet you " said Alma as she finished her sentence

"Nice meeting you too" said Bridge.

"Ok, we have to go, hope you cook something good Alma" said John as he and Bridge walked out of the kitchen, but just as Bridge walked out the kitchen he said to himself 'She must be the one who knows"

While Alma was in the kitchen still trying to figure out why that young man looked so familiar, she said to herself "Those green eyes….theirs something about those green eyes"

**Johns Office**

They walked to the office and John sat in the chair behind his desk,

Bridge sat in the chair in front of him. "So Bridge I wanted you to meet my family because your aren't just going to help me with work related stuff, I also want you to help me with stuff around here, help my wife with stuff as well she is sick and needs a lot of help with stuff around the house, I know its going to be a lot of work but I'm sure you can handle it, and who knows….maybe within time you will become part of the family" said John with a smile on his face. "Thank you sir" said Bridge. 'You stupid idiot you don't know what I have in store for your pathetic family' thought Bridge to himself as he looked at John with a smile.

**2 Weeks Later….**

Bridge had moved into the Tate Mansion, and started working with John Tate in the company and also helping Kathy around the house. He found out that Kathy had really bad asthma that triggered at any moment, if she was mad, or shocked. She wasn't able to breath correctly and sometimes needed to use an oxygen tank to help her to be able to control her breathing. In the eyes of the Tate family he was perfect, an angel to them…but to everyone else he was the devil in disguise. They nicknamed him the Hyena because when he smiled or laughed he opened his mouth so much that you could see his perfect teeth and when this happened it meant something bad was going to happen, the only people who knew this where the workers in the Tate Mansion and in the Power Milk Company . He had begun helping Kathy finish planning Fernanda's sweet sixteen. He was know walking in the giant white tent that was in the back of the mansion where the party was going to be held. He was checking everything to make sure it was perfect for this party. Bridge checked everything from the lighting to the music that was going to be played. As he finished checking everything in the tent he walked inside where the kitchen staff was cooking everything that would be served in the party. As Bridge walked over to where their was an ice sculpture that said 'Happy Sweet Sixteen Fernanda' he saw that their was a young boy the same age as Fernanda about to touch the sculpture.

Bridge snuck up behind him, graved him by the wrist before he could touch the sculpture and said "What the hell do you think your doing?" in a cold tone.

The young boy was startle and had difficulty saying anything because of how intense Bridge was staring at him with those green eyes.

"I,I,I,…I was just…just…ummm" was all the boy could get out.

"Who are you and why are you in the kitchen?" asked Bridge in a cold tone squeezing the boys arm harder.

"Owww you hurting my wrist" said the boy.

"I asked you a question, answer me !" said Bridge.

"LET HIM GO" said Alma as she walked up and pulled on Bridge's arm so he would release the young boys wrist.

"Why are you defending this boy?" asked Bridge a little confused.

"Because he is my SON and I will not let you out your hand on him!" shouted Alma in Bridges face. Bridge just looked at the boy and then and Alma.

Alma told the boy "Eduardo go with your friends I'll look for you later, right now I have to talk to Mr. Bridge"

Eduardo left the kitchen thru the back exit and went to hang out with his friends which where the kids of the other maids and workers that lived on the Stamos property.

When Eduardo closed the door to the back Bridge snapped his fingers and said to the entire kitchen staff and the waiters for the party "All of you, out, I have to have a one on one conversation with Alma".

The kitchen staffed were hesitant about leaving.

"I SAID LEAVE NOW!" shouted Bridge, being frighten they all ran out of the kitchen.

Alma faced Bridge and said "Why do you think you can talk to all of us like your better that us".

"Because I am better than all of you" Bridge said laughing, then added "especially you, your nothing but a maid who, so why don't we get this straight right now, I'm here to stay for a long time and have plans that involve the Tate family and if you or anyone get in my way their going to regret it, got it maid" said Bridge as he looked at Alma with an evil smirk on his face.

Alma stood their shocked at what came out of Bridge's mouth.

"I'm telling Mr. Tate" said Alma as she was about to run out of the kitchen but Bridge graved and pulled her from her arm and said "Your not going anywhere and your not telling the Tate family anything or else" said Bridge

"Or else what!" shouted Alma

"Or else…your kid is going to pay the price!" shouted Bridge in Alma's face.

Alma was about to slap Bridge but Bridge graved her other hand and said "I would be careful with what you do from now on Alma".

Alma just pulled her arms so Bridge would release her but before he did he said "SO from now on this is how its going to go, I'm going to control everything around here the only place your going to have control over is the kitchen and that's only if I let you , got it made" said Bridge

Alma just looked in Bridge's eyes and was scared because of the hate she saw.

"DO you understand me Alma" shouted Bridge in Alma's face.

Alma just looked down, this made Bridge smile so he said "Good, you know your place now, so just finish this food and stay out of my way and nothing will happen to your kid".

Bridge walked over to where their was a bowl of cherry's, he popped one in his mouth, and walked away with a smirk on his face.

Alma was left their scared of who this man that called himself Bridge Carson actually was.

Bridge walked into the living room and made his way into John's office. He looked behind him making sure nobody was coming or was in hearing distance. He slowly walked in , closed the door behind him, and locked it.

He walked over to where their was a phone, picked it up, dialed a number and waiting for someone to pick it up.

"Hello?" , Bridge heard from the other line of the phone.

"The plan has begun" said Bridge into the phone.

"Perfect, know its time to let this story begin" said the voice in the other line

Bridge smiled evilly knowing what he was going to do next was going to be a huge hit to the Stamos family, but he stopped smiling when he heard someone call his name.

"_Bridge!" shouted Lilian _

"I have to go, one of those brats is looking for me" said Bridge as he quickly hung up the phone and slowly and secretly walked out of Johns office trying to avoid from anyone seeing him. But what he didn't expect was that Lilian was looking from the second floor realign that he was sneaking out of her father office.

"What could Bridge be doing in my dad's office alone when my dad isn't here?" Lilian asked her self suspicious of what Bridge could be doing


End file.
